


Freezing Rainbows

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Thrawnbine
Genre: F/M, Thrawnbean, Thrawnbine - Freeform, Thrawnbine77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn teaches Sabine Wren how to speak Cheuhn, the language of the Chiss that is difficult for most humans to speak and enunciate physically, and is shocked she learned to read, write, speak and enunciate the language quickly.





	Freezing Rainbows

Grand Admiral Thrawn aboard his Star Destroyer in his quarters has Sabine Wren who wakes up from her nap. He smiles unto himself and watches her rise and sit next to him where he was sitting, scrolling on his datapad. He turns to her knowingly and kisses her forehead. "Did you sleep well, ch'ain't? Are you ready for your next Chiss language lesson?"

Sheepishly replies. "Yes. Give it to me."

Thrawn turns to Sabine stares deeply into her eyes. “To lin'he'ah bah to vutur cart ch'acacah ch'a seatisv ch'aah csin'bi k'toebehn can ch'a ron tocas ch'avzukit –” 

She immediately knew what he was saying. "Can you SEE the colors of the rainbow, Loras?" She uses a nickname she gave him to his middle name, 'Raw'.

He turns up his mouth from her blurt comment to answer in basic. "Yes, I can see the colors of the rainbow. And I have seen a rainbow above ground on a planet I conquered."

Sabine hears his cavalier statement about the planet and chooses to ignore it. “You said, in Cheuhn,” recites verbatim: “The changing of colors is like a rainbow’s edge melding into a sunlit waterfall.” She smiles. “Your poetry about that art piece is probably greater than the art itself. How interesting you can see art and its elements, when others can’t. How lonely you must be.” 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thrawn tilts his head to continue the poem in Cheuhn. "Ch'acah vah eban'cehn ch'otcah b ch'eo ch'itkuscas."

"Loras, everyone has faults. No one is perfect." She eyes him closely.

His eyes meet up and catches her stare. "Fail once and it's the difference between life and death, Sab'ika." A Mandalorian euphemism for her name. 

Gazes into his red eyes. "I know. But this moment right here is not the difference between life or death."

Watches the curvature of her lips and cheeks as she speaks fondly. "What is this moment in time?"

"A sunlit waterfall. A rainbow's edge. And its changing colors." She giggles to a wide grin. "It is a language lesson that has become a discussion about art."

He closes his eyes to process her comment for a moment and smile. "Sab'ika," his voice rises to a chuckle. "You vex me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From storify.com that has gone defunct. A story about freezing waterfalls and language lessons. Thrawn inherently knew after speaking to Sabine that if he teaches her Cheuhn, the Chiss language which is typically difficult for human's to speak physically, Sabine would understand it and be able to speak the language quickly. He wanted to make sure she knew some basic terms, but she surpassed her the information on the datacard than most humans he taught, including Captain Jorj Car'das and Commander Eli Vanto. In fact she got the pronunciations correct. So he tried Cheuhn literature on her to see if she understood in this fanfic and she did and turned the conversation to what he was really thinking and feeling. After all they had done together (see Thrawnbine Aliit Vucon'ocir) she had already learned how to speak the Chiss language fluently, understand it and understand the etymology and idioms in expressing emotions and analyze them. How? The more Thrawn ruminated on that fact about Sabine, the more he realized he loved her. Most human women were dull, but Sabine Wren perplexes him that gives him pleasure. Thrawn his afterall a sapiosexual.


End file.
